1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to fixtures for children's vehicles and, more particularly, is concerned with a children's wagon top conversion assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Canopies, hoods and similar types of fixtures are provided as a basic component part of bassinets, baby carriages, wagons and similar children's vehicles for protecting a child from the sun, wind and other elements. It is especially important to protect a young infant against the elements. Hence, such factor necessitates the presence of a hood or similar fixture of easy adjustability attached to a child's vehicle so as to accord with a variety of climatic conditions.
A variety of such fixtures have been proposed over the years to meet such needs. Representative examples of such fixtures are disclosed in U.S. patents to Lloyd (U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,319,479 and 1,564,969), Hewitt (U.S. Pat. No. 1,758,112) and Rassier (U.S. Pat. Des. No. 188,551).
The two Lloyd fixtures and the Hewitt fixture are each adjustable hoods, being affixed in a permanent manner to opposite sides of a baby carriage by fasteners extending therebetween. The Rassier fixture includes a framework having a fabric cover mounted thereover, being attached to opposite sides of a child's "frontier-type" wagon.
Each of the above-described hood fixtures is designed to be permanent component parts of the accompanying vehicle. The Lloyd and Hewitt fixture designs are not particularly suitable for use on a typical child's wooden wagon. The Rassier fixture design provides a cover feature having inadequate ventilation means for differing climatic conditions. The particular cover, being a unitary length of fabric, provides no feature for permitting one or more portions of the cover to be opened separately for regulating air flow therethrough. Additionally, the Rassier fixture is designed for use with a particular wagon design, rather than for use with a variety of children's wooden wagons.
Consequently, a need exists for a cover or hood fixture for a wagon being simple in design and construction for inexpensive manufacture and ease in installation by the average person. The cover or hood fixture should be adapted as well for easy removability from the wagon by being separable into different parts.